The present invention relates to a sound producing device operated by an electromagnet.
A conventional small electromagnetic sound producing device having a permanent magnet has a disadvantage such that the device can not be made into a thin thickness, since the magnetic force of the permanent magnet reduces to reduce the produced sound.